


Something New

by MCRrhi



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: BDSM, Blow Jobs, Choking, Daddy Kink, Dom Gerard Way, Edging, Hotel Sex, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Post Orgasm Abuse, Sub Frank Iero, Van Days, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 03:17:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4590972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MCRrhi/pseuds/MCRrhi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He thought for a second. "Well, I'm not opposed." I smiled.<br/>"Good! I won't hurt you, baby. You use the safeword if you need to. You know that, love." He blushed.<br/>"I know, Gee. Is that all we're doing?"<br/>"No, but the other plan is secret." I smirked. He pouted, but said nothing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something New

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for taking so long to start, but here's part 2!

     An elevator ride never felt so long. Every time we hit another floor, my breathing quickened in excitement. We haven't had a hotel night in two weeks. Two weeks of living in a cramped bus with no shower or washing machine. I do like when my hair is somewhat greasy, but this was insane. The elevator dinged again.

"We're almost there. Two more floors." Ray stated.  Frank clung to my arm, desperate as I was to get off this moving box. Mikey was playing on his Sidekick, with no sign of impatience. At last, we arrived to our floor. The doors opened as slowly as possible, and Frank darted out. I mean, I was excited, but holy shit. The rest of us got off, excited, but exhausted. Mikey shared a room with Ray, Bob shared a room with James, and I shared a room with Frankie of course. Speaking of, he was holding my hand while we walked to our room. Little did he know, I had plans for us tonight. Different than our usual plans. Frank slid the keycard into the door, and pushed it open. Oh man, it's air conditioned. 

"We are showering first, babe." I told my Frankie. He nodded. We dropped our things at the foot of the bed and stripped down. I watched my Frankie take his clothes off. He did it in such a peculiar way. First he pulled off his shirt from the back of his collar, and tossed it haphazardly. When he took off his torn, dirty jeans, he always lifted his butt as he pulled the denim down, then shaking them off his legs. 

"Eyeing me up, huh?" He smirked, shucking down his boxers, wiggling his hips. 

"Of course, you sexy boy." I walked over, wearing just jeans. Frank's lips attacked mine desperately. We've both been waiting for this for two weeks. His tattooed hands rubbed around my lower back. "Not yet, baby." I purred, "I have something in mind for us after this shower. Something different." Frank's eyes widened, but said nothing. I then removed my jeans, and we headed to the shower. 

The hot water was so welcoming. My muscles relaxed as soon as the water touched me. Frankie handed me the generic hotel shampoo.

"Please, Gee?" Said puppy eyed Frank. I nodded, squirting the thick liquid into my palm. I massaged my fingers in the greasy Mohawk, earning a sigh of pleasure from my boy. "Gee?"

"Yeah, baby?" I replied, rinsing his hair. "Cover your eyes, Frankie." 

"What are your plans for tonight?" He asked, shielding his eyes. The soapy residue flowed down his back. 

"Something different, Frankie. Do you like to be choked?"

He thought for a second. "Well, I'm not opposed." I smiled. 

"Good! I won't hurt you, baby. You use the safeword if you need to. You know that, love." He blushed. 

"I know, Gee. Is that all we're doing?"

"No, but the other plan is secret." I smirked. He pouted, but said nothing.

~

After I washed my hair, we left the shower and dried off. I felt so much better. After pulling on some old clothes, Frankie and I dropped to the bed. He turned on the TV to some old horror movie I didn't recognize. At first, Frankie was snuggled into my freshly deodorized armpit (thank God), then he decided to start kissing my face. 

"I love you, Gee. I'm so happy we get a hotel night."

I nodded. "I'm happy about it too. And guess what? I love you more than anything in the world, love." He smiled shyly, and I kissed his sweet lips passionately. His tongue slid into my mouth, clearly looking for more than tooth rotting sweetness. I got the hint, and pulled him on me, letting him straddle me. The make out session got heated quickly. Putting on clothes seemed useless now, because he was pulling ours off. 

"Show me the plans, Daddy." Frankie said, rubbing his semi against my cock. 

"I've been waiting for this all week, babyboy. Do as daddy says, and sit between my legs." He nodded, and did as I said. Nothing between us besides my boxers. I wanted to do nothing more than feel friction on my hard cock, but I wanted to give my slut something different. I hooked my arm around his neck, and pressed him against me. He could breathe for the most part, but it definitely was difficult. "Is this too much?"

"No, daddy, I love it. Keep doing it." I nodded, and trailed my fingers up and down his torso. His semi had turned to full hardness. 

"Baby, you look so hot right now, gasping for air, yet wanting to be fucked at the same time. Such a filthy slut for your daddy." I let go of him for a second, hearing his quick intake of air. I grabbed the lube, and squirted some on my fingers. "Putting my arm back, boy. Big breath." He did as I said as I hooked my arm around his neck again. My slick fingers grabbed his erection, slowly moving up and down. I focused on the head, rubbing it between my fingers. Toes curling, he bucked up. I tightened my arm. "Don't you dare. I'll spank you and not let you cum at all. Got it, slut?" 

"Y-yes, sir." He managed, red faced. I loosened my arm a second and let him breathe, then went back to choking him. Precum slid down the hard cock as I kept rubbing the head, stroking him every couple of seconds. I could tell he was trying as hard as possible to not fuck my hand. "I'm gonna cum, Daddy. I'm gonna cum!"

"Oh yeah? Do it. I wanna see. Fuck my hand." As soon as that came out, he was fucking my tight grip. The throb alerted me, and I pulled my hand away. 

"D-daddy!"

"Only good boys get to cum. You're gonna earn it." I gripped his cock again, slowly stroking. "Don't buck your hips until I say." I watched as he struggled to breathe, desperate to cum. "You look so fucking sexy, Frankie. Look at you. Sweating and red faced because you can't breathe, but all you want is to cum. Such a selfish slut." I teased. Nods were his reply. I quickened the pace. 

"I need to cum, daddy! Please?" 

"Fuck my hand, we'll see." Again, he thrusted into my fist. When I felt it pulse, I pulled away. He thrashed. 

"I need to cum! Daddy, please? I'll do anything!" My cock pressed into his back. The sight was so hot. 

"Calm the fuck down." Was all I said. His body went limp in my arms. His slick cock was dripping precum. I tightened my grip and stroked him slowly. "Now. Fuck my hand." I watched his shiny cock poke through my fist. I felt the throb, but didn't pull off. Instead I let my baby cum. 

"Oh, fuck, daddy! Yes! Thank you!" He moaned, fucking my fist that was now covered in cum. He began to relax until he realized I hadn't let go of him. I kept stroking his cock, despite the fact he already came. "Daddy?" I didn't answer, I just focused on his erection. He started to thrash a bit. "Daddy? Daddy, it's too sensitive. What're you doing?" He tried pulling away as I kept masturbating him. I just held him down. 

"You wanted to cum, didn't you?" I smirked. 

His whole body was twitching. "But daddy, I a-already did!"

"Mhm." I replied, not letting go. I knew he was loving it, but it was sensitive. His thighs kept tensing up, and his hips kept bucking. He was being very loud. Loud enough that Ray and Mikey could probably hear next door. "You want them to hear you being a slut, Frankie? Go on, scream for daddy."

"Daddy, please!" His cock throbbed, and he came a second time. I let go of him and stood up. He collapsed on the bed, shaking and cumming on the sheets. It was the single most hottest thing I've ever seen. I slowly stroked my own cock. Once Frankie calmed, he got down on his knees and sucked my cock.

"Fuck, I didn't even need to ask. You love daddy's cock, don't you, baby?" I moaned. "Can I fuck your mouth, love?" He nodded. I grabbed his hair, and fucked his mouth. His cherry lips stretched around my spit covered cock, and he looked up at me, eyes blown with lust. "Such a cock loving slut." I shuddered, pulled out from his mouth, and came on his red face. He opened his mouth, and tasted my cum. Fuck, that's hot. When I rode out my orgasm, I pulled him up, and kissed him. 

"You're so sexy, daddy. I love you." Frankie whispered. Before I could answer, I heard banging from Ray and Mikey's room. 

"KNOCK IT OFF." Ray called. Frankie looked at me horrified, but I just laughed. 

"I love you too, baby. Let's get cleaned up." He nodded.

~

After our sexy fun times, we got dressed and cleaned ourselves off. We finished a dumb movie involving Adam Sandler, and fell asleep. I loved falling asleep with him. He looked so beautiful when he slept.

The alarm awoke us both, but we both refused to get up. Frankie nudged me. 

"C'mon. Breakfast." 

"EHHHHH." I groaned, rolling off the side of the bed, and onto the floor. I heard him giggle. 

"Get dressed." He told me, helping me up. When I was standing, I kissed him.

"Good morning, my love." I said, sleep in my voice. 

"Morning, Gee." He said, responding with another kiss. "Breakfast?" 

"Mhm."

~

We walked down to the cafeteria, finding the rest of the guys. They were there waiting with coffee and eggs. Ray and Mikey glared at us.

"I hate you....SO MUCH." Mikey said. 

"Same." Ray added. 

I just laughed, and kissed Mikey's cheek.

 

**Author's Note:**

> If any mistakes, I apologize! I'm really tired and it's 6:04 AM. xD


End file.
